


Little Brothers

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Guardian Angels [12]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Feels, Darcy Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Protective Bruce, Protective Family, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, tribute to a late comedian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to protect Mommy, so nothing happens to her. Because you’d blame yourself if something did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers

**Little Brothers  
Summary: “I want to protect Mommy, so nothing happens to her. Because you'd blame yourself if something did.” **

Darcy and Bruce only ever really discussed having one child, they thought with the stress of their lifestyle and the fact they were practically at risk of dying every other week.  
They didn’t think they would ever want more – but when they found out Darcy was pregnant again, they discussed it and decided another child couldn't hurt and their first child, Ivy Rose, could be a big sister.  
I think its safe to say no-one was expecting twins to become a part of the mix; twin boys to be exact and Bruce was in disbelief for a little while and Tony found the whole thing to be hilarious - especially when said father-to-be fainted.

Ivy, who was now ten years old, knew what this meant –it mean her mom would be under extra special care from everyone to make sure nothing went wrong – because last time, Ivy was born a few months early after HYDRA attacked and kidnapped her mother, sending her into labour and Ivy was in the hospital for a few months

Ivy promised her daddy she'd help protect mommy too, she'd have more time with mommy to make sure she was okay. They were just worried she wasn't going to take to her little brothers and she’d get jealous  
But over the coming months Ivy became very protective of her mother, when they weren't playing games together or shopping for clothes – Darcy began to notice that if anyone approached her and it wasn't someone Ivy recognised, Ivy would start to panic and pull Darcy away from who she was talking to.  
When Bruce talked to his little girl about what she was doing, she looked up at her daddy and answered him honestly.

“I want to protect Mommy, so nothing happens to her. Because you'd blame yourself if something did.”

Bruce looked at his daughter and then at Darcy, who was crying because that’s what happened last time and her daughter knew. She knew her father would blame himself, because he thought he was a monster. He ‘knew’ he was a monster.  
But he wasn’t.  
Bruce loved his little girl and he loved that just like her mother, she knew him so well. Bruce spent more time with his little girl, reassuring her that everyone would be okay and though Daddy had his issues, he’d be there for his family.  
Ivy and Bruce worked together after that, to make sure they were okay as well as making Darcy happy.   
Darcy was just happy that her family were okay.

When Bruce came into Ivy’s room to collect her, several months later- he was tired and smiling.  
“Ivy?” he asked softly  
She looked up.  
“Yeah, Daddy?”  
“You want to come meet your new baby brothers?”  
He held out his hands to her and Ivy took them, wanting to see her mother.  
When Ivy got to the hospital, she beamed as she saw her mom holding her baby brothers.  
“What are their names, Daddy?” Ivy looked up again  
Darcy beamed at her daughter  
“We want you to name them.” Her parents said softly and Bruce kissed his little girls head, watching as she looked at the small bundles which were her brothers.

“I know the perfect names. Robin for one and William for the other.”

Darcy got the idea almost immediately – her daughter wanted to name their sons after the late comedian, who everyone adored and brightened everyone’s day .  
She looked up at Bruce and Bruce smiled.

“Perfect” they replied.  
"Yeah" Ivy smiled "They are"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, minor tribute to Robin Williams who was an amazing part of everyone's lives


End file.
